Pokemon of Hogwarts
by manapohaku2
Summary: Harry had no idea that helping a hurt creature would have such a drastic affect on his future. 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>chapter 1<strong>

Harry was sixteen when he got his first Pokemon. He had no idea what the little creature was at first just that it was really cute and it could only say Eevee. The fact it could speak at all should have clued him in that it wasn't a regular little thing. It looked like some kind of fox it had all the markings only it was brown and white not orange and white. The poor thing was hurt so Harry snuck it into his room and took care of it.

looking at the egg safely nustled on his bed with the red and blue triangles, Harry did wonder why it was holding an egg. Using the healing rune that Luna gave him the little creature survived the night.

Harry figured if any one could tell him what it was, Luna could. she did know more about creatures then anyone else he knew.

Oddly enough it was Dudley that told him what Eevee was first, Dudley had heard Harry talking to himself about it. Pokemon were make believe characters from Japan that starred in games, books, movies, and a t.v. series. Most likely Pokemon were real and these people were making a profit on so called legends.  
>Either way wasn't that hard to get books on them. (Dudley had a lot) After using the copy spell on the books (one of the only spells he could do wandless.) he set to work finding every thing he could on his new friend.<p>

According to the guide book that he got off of Dudley Eevee was a normal type and from the Kanto Region of Japan where ever that was. Eevee could evolve into seven different creatures three of which require a special stone so says Dudley and two depends on the time of day and how much love they are given. Dudley had no clue about the other two and the guide book only listed their names, attacks, type, and what region their from. Harry wasn't worried he could always find out more later right now he had an injured Eevee to take care of.

The egg that Eevee had been holding was a Pokemon egg according to the book. so now Harry had an injured Pokemon and a soon to be baby. he really hoped Luna got his letters and sent a reply soon. he was way over his head with this one.

Harry got several letters a few days later. Luna wrote back to him he just ignored the others for a while till he was done with hers. it was mostly what he already knew and an invite to japan for the last month of vacation.

He gladly excepted even asked Aunt Petunia as a formality. Before he knew it a month had past and he was getting ready for his month long trip to another country. Harry was excited he had never been out of the U.K. let alone to a whole other country.

Luna and her father showed up by night bus they were going to use a special portkey that would take them directly to one Professor Oak in the Kanto region of Japan. Professor Oak was a leading authority on all things Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

**wow such a huge turn out. never thought to make it a Harry and Luna Pairing maybe i will or maybe i wont. only time will tell.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Professor Oak the leading authority on Pokemon in the Kanto region was waiting patiently for his friend Xenophilius Lovegood. Sam hadn't seen Xeno not since before his wife's death. the man never left his daughters side afraid he would lose her to. It was rare for Xeno to leave Luna's side even for just a visit let alone this.

Xeno had told him his daughters friend found an injured Eevee along with a Pokemon egg. He had never heard of Pokemon being any where out side of Japan and was worried the poor thing had been poached.

Thanks to team Rocket they rarely had to deal with poached Pokemon from Kanto unlike the other regions. While Giovanni could never be mistaken for a nice man that did not mean he wasn't a good man. Being a gym leader and the boss of team Rocket must have been time consuming as those three that always followed Ash around were idiots.

Giovanni only took Pokemon from abusive trainers, those that did bad thing's to theirs. he hated it when someone caused trouble and he had to clean it up. Sam may have known all this but he would never tell. like he said before while he may not be nice that didn't mean he wasn't good. and Sam knew for sure Giovanni was a good man.

Every thing was ready to treat the Eevee once Xeno and company popped in. Also a Pokemon egg, he wondered what kind it was?

* * *

><p>Good thing Harry had handed Luna Eevee and the egg before they used the portkey. One of these days he would get the hang of it and not land on his butt in the process.<p>

Luna didn't even bother hiding her smile as she held her hand out to him. Rolling his eyes he knew this was just who he was, a person that couldn't use wizard transport with out injuring them selves in the process. Grabbing it he couldn't help but think she should smile more. Luna had a really pretty smile that made Harry feel warm and happy for some reason.

A man in a white lab coat grabbed Eevee and talked really fast to Mr. Lovegood as he put Eevee into some kind of incubator?  
>Harry knew this man was Prof. Oak and that he was helping Eevee but even though he and Luna spent the last month learning Japanese he still couldn't really understand what the man was saying. he was talking to fast but Harry understood some if not all at least. A month wasn't a long time to get accumulated with a whole other language.<p>

Speaking a lot slower and using Mr. Lovegood as a translator Oak explained what he was doing. Eevee was in good shape and able to get up and walk in a few days as Oak wanted to keep it under observation. Harry was fine with that as he wanted Eevee at it's best.

Harry was playing with a Bulbasaur when Luna suggested they explore the town. Oak thought it a wonderful idea and lent them Bulbasaur encase they got into any trouble. After leaving the egg with the professor both teens made there way toward the town.

Pallet Town was a small community where everyone knew each other and greeted them by name. Harry and Luna were walking back to the lab when Luna was stopped by a Mr. Mime and handed an egg. This same Mr. Mime touched Harry's forehead, a bright light and the Mr. Mime was gone.

Blinking, Harry wasn't sure what just happened. Every thing was suddenly blurry taking off his glasses he could see better. He realized that somehow the Pokemon fixed his eye sight.

'Mimey.' called a woman running up to them. 'Oh did my Mr. Mime give you that egg?' asked the woman. Luna held the egg close protectively. 'Silly me my name is Delia Ketchum and I can tell you will treat that egg right. Mimey wouldn't have given it to just anyone.'

While the woman introduced her self to Luna, Harry couldn't help freaking out.

He could _understand_ what she said

_He_ could understand what she said

He could freaking understand what _she_ said, that just wasn't normal.

Were Pokemon that powerful?

Not only did it heal his eyes, it made it so he could communicate with others while in Japan. Even if Harry was suddenly fluent in Japanese he would still continue his study's who's to say how long this would last. Best to comprehend for when he needs it.

'My names Harry and this is Luna we are staying with professor Oak while in town. Also thanks for being understanding when your Mr. Mime gave Luna the Pokemon egg.' She waved it away saying Pokemon decide who to give there egg's to. Waving goodbye they made their way back to the lab.

* * *

><p>To say Oak was surprised to hear how Harry was suddenly fluent in Japanese was an understatement. The fact his eyes were fixed was just icing on the cake. Harry and Luna were treated to an in depth lecture on Psychic type Pokemon.<p>

* * *

><p>It took three days before Oak was satisfied that Eevee was in tip top shape. Harry didn't mind he was just glad Eevee was healthy and that both egg's were doing fine.<p>

Since both Harry and Luna wanted to explore Kanto for the rest of the month of their vacation Oak had them registered as Pokemon trainers which gave them a license to catch Pokemon and to keep the one's they had in their possession. With the license came two new Pokedex's.

Eevee was registered as Harry's starter Pokemon since Luna didn't have any Pokemon Professor Oak lent her Bulbasaur so she could go catch one.  
>Harry waited nearly a whole day for Luna to come back when she did she was covered in dirt but had a new pokeball clasped in her hand. he wondered what she had caught.<p>

After giving back Bulbasaur Luna let out her new Pokemon a Weedle.

CRASH!

'Wah...'


	3. Neville we choose you

**hey sorry for the wait but the real world calls.**

**i plan on doing two new stories both in the supernatural world in one Harry is a Winchester and death the other Harry is ****Gabriel. you think i should post it? **

**or should i focus on what i have posted already? i'll let you all decide the first fic to get an up date or be posted will be the one that hits 10 request first. so leave a review or a pm.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

'Neville!'

Where the heck did he come from? Luna never mentioned Neville was coming. That is so like her only to say what she needs to say.

'Luna why did you make the letter a portkey?' Harry noticed Neville waving a slightly opened letter.

'You must have touched the portkey in the letter by mistake Neville.' said Luna in her usual way.

Suddenly sheepish that was exactly what he did.

Smiling Harry helped Neville up. Only Neville could do something like that.

Losing his smile Harry realized that Neville's grandmother didn't know he was here. Didnt Luna say her dad was going home.

'Mr. Lovegood when you go home could you go tell Neville's Grandmother what happened and that Neville will write?' asked Harry. He knew he was going home any way and hopefully she will cool down some when Neville gets home at the end of the month.

'Of course Mr. Potter I will meet you all at the train station on the first.' As he made his way out he suddenly stopped turning he said. 'Should anything happen to my daughter you will no longer have to worry about the Dark Lord. That stands for the both of you.' Luna's father can be real scary.

'You have my word.' both boys said.

After Neville got his Pokemon an Oddish the trio sent out on their Pokemon journey for the month till school starts.

First stop Viridian.

On the way out of Pallet Mrs. Ketchum stopped them to give Luna a bunch of Pokemon food and thing's needed to take care of Baby Pokemon which Harry could use as well.

Neville was surprised that people used pokemon to fight with one another but realized why after Professor Oak explained. Turns out that pokemon are considered a type of demon and are made to fight - though it is their choice - in battles because if not they gain to much power and it hurts them. Like how a balloon pops if you put to much air in it.

On the way to Viridian the trio had mock battles to get used to and gain experience both Neville's Oddish and Luna's Weedle evolved into Gloom and Kakuna respectively.


End file.
